


The Child

by Momtagne



Category: bungou stray dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: hahahahahaha





	

Yosano didn’t really know what she got herself into, with the child sitting in front of her on the operation table. She growled quietly as she pulled another razor out of the boy’s skin. His whimpering hurt her to hear, and that was saying something.  
“Sorry, I know it hurts. I’ll be able to heal you once they’re all out though.” She apologized, sympathetically smiling at him. The door opened behind her which surprised her considering the time, she whirled around quickly, a scalpel pointed at the person who entered. “Kunikida?” She sighed in relief, dropping her arm. “What are you doing here so late?” She questioned, body blocking the child behind her. “I forgot some paper work, and came to pick it up when I heard you talking. Yosano who is behind you?” Kunikida asked, his hand on his pocket book. “Kunikida please, listen to me.” Yosano stepped out of the way, Q waving at the blond man in the doorway. “YOU BROUGHT THE MAFIA’S MURDER CHILD HERE?!” Kunikida yelled in surprise. “Listen to me! He and I made a deal. He won’t work for them anymore!” Yosano returned to her position in front of the child, protectively guarding him. “He’s a murderer!” Kunikida spat out. “Yea and so was Dazai?! Yet we accepted him!” Yosano reasoned. Kunikida sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You know the boss won’t like this right?” Kunikida dropped his hand from his side, finally accepting Yosano would not stand down. “I know, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes. He’s on our side now, isn’t that what we want? Especially with the Guild trying to destroy Yokohama.” Yosano threw the scalpel down on her desk nearby. “Yeah this actually might be helpful...” Kunikida nodded. Yosano turned back around and continued taking the razors out of the boy. Kunikida just observed their behaviour. Yosano quietly mumbling sorries and stopped for a few moments if Q whimpered in pain, but the boy not attempting to curse the raven haired doctor. He observed until Yosano used her ability to heal Q.   
“There! All better. Now lets get home.” Yosano smiled. “See you mullet man!” Q waved, happily skipping by the doppo poet.   
Kunikida grabbed Yosano’s arm before she could pass him, whispering in her ear. “You better be able to control him, if he hurts anyone here..” He threatened. “Yea I know.” Yosano shrugged out of his grasp and followed Q out the door.


End file.
